


For Me For You

by asofthesea



Series: whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Dean wakes up after the events of 14x09 (The Spear) chained to a chair in the Men of Letters Dungeon, with Michael apparently in his head. Also, his kid is dying.Prompt: Waking up Restrained
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950163
Kudos: 58





	For Me For You

The massive headache makes it take a few seconds longer for Dean to be aware of his surroundings. He hears a few hushed voices and instantly recognizes one of them as Sam’s. Figuring he’s safe, Dean slowly opens his eyes and begins to stand up only to find that his arms are in handcuffs so he can’t move from the chair.

He recognizes that he’s in the dungeon, shackled down like he and Sam had Crowley all those years ago, except the handcuffs are the ones that Bobby had fashioned to work against an Archangel along with an identical pair on his other hand.

Dean looks up and meets Sam’s gaze, “What the hell, dude?”

Sam takes a hesitant step forward and asks, “Dean? What do you remember?”

He considers the question, taking longer than it should to come up with the answer, “We were headed to take Michael out, we had the spear I was fighting him, then that’s it. Did we kill him?”

Cas turns fully towards Dean and says, “No, he took over control of your body.”

“How? I wouldn’t say yes to him again, I swear,” Dean is desperate for them to understand that. He knows that he blew it last time, he knows what his mistake cost them, and he wasn’t going to do it again.

Cas says, “Apparently when he left you the first time, he made it so he would be able to come back.”

Sam adds, “But it hasn’t been easy on him. At first, he had full control over you, but he’s been struggling more and more. Cas said it might have to do with the fact that you didn’t give you consent this time and that he may be struggling for full control of your body.”

Dean nods, that makes sense, he guesses, “How do we get him out?”

Sam turns away as Cas answers, “You would have to cast him out, but he would leave you as nothing more than blood and bones, far beyond my limited healing capability.”

“So we can’t let him leave or I die and he finds a new host and ends the world. I’ll be stuck here forever, or as long as these chains can hold.”

Sam shakes his head adamantly, “We will figure something out, Dean, I promise you. I won’t lose you to him, I just won’t.”

“Okay, Sammy, you won’t,” Dean says even though he’s sure the only way this ends right is finding a way to kill Michael, and doing so while he’s trapped in Dean.

“But I’m chained in here, why?” Dean asks, changing the subject.

Sam says, “You have been in and out of it for days, Dean. We never know who’s gonna show, Dean or Michael. I’m sorry but we can’t let you out without risking Michael getting out.”

They both leave eventually to research Archangels and anything that might extract Michael from Dean without killing him. Now that he knows he’s there and Sam and Cas have left, he can feel Michael in his mind. When Michael had control, Dean was drowning. Dean isn’t exactly sure how to do that to Michael, but he does push him down and the voice quiets. He knows he’ll come back, but the quiet is nice for a bit.

Not too long after Sam and Cas had left, Jack comes in with a sandwich and a glass of water.

He sets them on the table in front of Dean and says, “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving,” Dean answers as he leans forward and takes the sandwich in his hands, “but what’s with the water, we all out of beer?”

“I was going to bring you one, but Sam said it wasn’t a good idea, that your mind needed to stay sharp to keep Michael under control,” Jack answers simply.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Figures,” he mumbles as he begins to eat his sandwich. He thought that Jack would leave after he had given him the food, but the kid just stands in the corner of the room, watching Dean.

“You want something?” Dean asks after a few moments.

“Dean,” Jack starts, “This is all my fault.”

“How?” Dean asks because the memories of the night when Michael took back control are still a little fuzzy.

Jack looks down at his feet, unable to make eye contact with Dean as he answers, “I had the chance to kill Michael before Lucifer stole my grace. I was stupid, I hesitated and I wanted to believe Lucifer even after you told me not to. If I had just been better, then we wouldn’t be in this situation right now.”

Dean sighs as he sets down his sandwich, “Kid, look. We all could have done things different. I shouldn’t have said yes to Michael in the first place, looking back at all the horror he’s done, all the damage he’s caused, but we can’t fix the past so we have to live with our mistakes. Although I don’t blame you for what happened Jack. Lucifer is a master manipulator, trust me, and you didn’t know what was going to happen. You weren’t prepared for a showdown with Michael and that’s not your fault.”

Jack doesn’t look entirely convinced, but responds anyway, “Okay, maybe, but if Michael possessing you wasn’t my fault, then it wasn’t yours either.”

“I said yes to him Jack, I knew what I was getting into.”

Jack shakes his head, “No, you didn’t. You thought he would help us take down Lucifer then leave, but he lied. Lucifer isn’t the only master manipulator.”

Dean smiles as the kid used his own words against him and just says, “Maybe,” before returning to eat his sandwich. Jack leaves after that, but returns quickly with a chair and a few books.

He sits down on the opposite side of the table from Dean and picks up a book and says, “You can read some if you want. Sam said you would be anxious to get out of here and might want to help us research.”

Research isn’t Dean’s favorite thing to do, but it will help pass the time and hopefully help get Michael out of him sooner.

“I’ll help, but why do you want to research here? The lighting is way better in the library,” Dean asks as he opens up the first book.

Jack responds, “I thought you might want the company, I can leave if you want.”

“No,” Dean responds quickly, before he regains his composure and says cooly, “Just curious, is all.”

They sit in silence for a while, both reading through their respective books, neither coming up with anything of substance. When they’ve been at it for a few hours, Jack begins to cough. Dean looks up for a moment before returning to his reading.

When the coughing only increases, Dean sets his book down and asks, “You okay, kid?”

Jack nods and says, “It’s all a part of being human, I guess.”

Dean studies him for a long moment and is about to go back to reading when he finds a bunched up kleenex in Jack’s hand that has blood spots on it.

Dean reaches forward and takes the kleenex out of Jack’s hand asking, “Did you just cough this up?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Jack says as he takes the kleenex back and stuffs it in his pocket.

“Do Sam and Cas know about this?” Dean asks.

“No, and they don’t need to know. They are busy trying to help you, that’s what’s important.” Jack responds.

Dean shakes his head, “You need to tell them, Jack. You need help, we have no idea how bad this could be.”

“It’s just a cough.”

“Trust me kiddo, it isn’t,” Dean says calmly, “but you need to tell Sam and Cas so they can help you, I can wait. I have Michael under control.”

Jack stands and raises his voice as he responds, “You have him under control, for now, Dean. He could get out and you could die. Besides, without my powers, I’m useless anyway.”

Dean points a finger and Jack, “That’s not true so get that out of your head right now. You are useful Jack, you’re just adjusting. Now go tell them.”

Jack gives Dean a hard look and turns on his heel and strides angrily out of the room.

Dean sighs and picks his book back up, knowing he can’t do anything until either Sam or Cas stops by to check on him, but hoping that the kid has enough sense to tell them.

Sam comes by sometime later with supper and asks, “How are you holding up?”

Dean shrugs and says, “Been better, been way worse.”

He gladly takes the food from Sam and asks, “Did Jack talk to you?”

Sam nods and sits down in the chair Jack had left, “Dean this sucks. Normally I would just look to you to know what to do, but I have to be the one to step up in this scenario and I hate it. Now we not only have to find a way to save you but Jack as well and I can’t help but feel like we aren’t getting anywhere on either front.”

Dean swallows his food and says, “Well it’s not like either of our situations are exactly common, but you need to focus on Jack. I’ve got Michael under control for now, and we have no idea how bad his situation is.”

“Dean, I’m not going to stop trying to save you, I can do both,” Sam argues.

Using his calm voice, Dean explains, “Sammy, you’re going to wear yourself out and not solve either problem if you do that. You need to focus on helping Jack. Best-case scenario: you get him his powers back and he fixes our Michael problem.”

Sam scoffs, “Yeah, right, when have we ever had a best-case scenario?”

Dean shrugs, “I don’t know, feels like we’re due.”

Sam stays for a bit longer, but leaves to return to trying to find a solution to their problems.

Jack stops by that night and doesn’t say anything immediately, so Dean breaks the silence.

“Look, kid, I know you aren’t happy that I made you tell, but I’m glad you did. We’ll get you fixed up,” Dean says, because there’s no other option when it comes to Jack.

“What about you?” Jack asks quietly, “Will we ever fix you?”

Dean sighs, “I don’t know. There may be an answer, but who knows how long I’ll be able to hold Michael for. We may have to take him off the playing board to ensure everyone’s safety.”

“Everyone but yours,” Jack responds, not satisfied at all with Dean’s answer.

“If it comes down to the world, to you, Sam, and Cas, I know what choice I’d make, every single time,” Dean answers because it’s not even a choice, not really. He doesn’t care what happens to him as long as the people he cares about are safe.

Jack huffs and says, “I feel so useless. I used to be able to do anything, save anybody, now I can’t even keep my body from falling apart.” Then, he leaves the room before Dean can get another word in.

Dean’s days pass about the same after that. Either Sam, Jack, or Cas bring him a meal, let him walk around, and go to the bathroom when he needs to. They even moved his memory foam bed in the dungeon for now, which he appreciates.

However, as time goes by, Michael makes more and more noise in his head and it gets harder and harder to push him down. Michael is nothing if not a crazy persistent homicidal bastard.

Nothing too exciting happens until one day Cas comes into the dungeon in a rush, followed closely by Sam and Jack, who both look like they’ve run a marathon.

“What is it?” Dean asks, setting his book down and sitting up straight, knowing immediately that something is off.

Cas sighs and says, “We may have found a solution to both your and Jack’s problems.”

Jack interrupts, “It’s not a solution if we don’t know that it’s going to work.”

Dean looks at Cas and asks, “What did you find?”

“I had a run-in with this man, but long-story-short, to solve Jack’s problem, he may need to consume enough Archangel grace to replace his own lost grace. I could take Michael’s grace out of you and give it to Jack without a problem.”

“Great so let’s do this then,” Dean says.

“Dean,” Sam says, in his serious voice, “Taking Michael’s grace won’t kill him, only make him human. He would still be in your head and we have no idea if he could take control or you’d be able to cast him out after.”

Dean looks away from his brother, weighs his options before responding, “This is my best shot, Sam. I don’t think we’re going to find anything else. This way, if Michael does take control, he won’t be able to end the world.”

Sam looks like he wants to argue, but he doesn’t.

Cas nods and says, “I’ll go get what I need.”

“Dean,” Sam starts.

“Sam, we’re doing this,” Dean interrupts, leaving no room for argument. Sam nods, understanding when his brother can’t be persuaded.

Cas comes back with a jar and asks, “Are you sure, Dean?”

“Yep, let’s get this over with and take the nukes away from the psycho.”

Cas makes a cut on Dean’s neck and holds the jar towards the cut. It feels like Dean is being drained of all his muscles as the grace leaves his body. When it’s done, Cas heals his neck, and Dean falls back in his chair.

“Dean?” Sam asks coming quickly to his side.

Dean wants to answer Sam, he really does, but everything goes dark.

_“What have you done, Dean?”_

_Dean looks up to see himself in a suit staring back at him. Michael._

_“Took the biggest player off the board. I think I’m more proud than that time I killed Hitler,” Dean smiles._

_Michael shakes his head and says, “You fool, without my grace I can’t leave this body. We’ll be trapped together until we die.”_

_Dean nods, looking around realizes that he’s at Bobby’s house._

_“Maybe,” Dean agrees, “but that doesn’t mean we have to ever see each other.”_

_He opens the door to the basement behind him and grabs Michael, throwing him down the stairs. Dean quickly follows before Michael has a chance to get up and begins to drag him towards the panic room, intending to lock him in._

_Michael kicks Dean’s legs from under him and says, “You think you can lock me away and take control? If I’m going to die in the next forty years, I am certainly not going to spend them locked away in this hell hole.”_

_Then he grabs Dean and brings him to his feet, before punching him and sending him back to the floor._

_“You, Dean Winchester, will spend the rest of your life trapped in your own head.”_

_“Get away from him!” A voice exclaims behind them._

_Dean looks up to see Jack standing a few paces away from Michael._

_“What are you going to do to me? You’re more pathetic than Dean. I can take both of you on,” Michael replies cooly._

_Then, Jack’s eyes light up yellow and he says, “I’ll take my chances.”_

_Michael advances on Jack, and Dean says, “We just need to lock him away,” pointing to the panic room and getting to his feet._

_Jack dodges Michael’s first punch, but not his second, but it gives Dean time to come behind Michael and wrap his arms around him, pulling him a few steps back before Michael headbutts him and he loses his grip._

_Michael turns to him, and Dean hears, “Get down!” He quickly obeys to see Sam run into Michael, pushing him into the panic room. Cas comes up and quickly shuts the door, locking it before turning to the others._

_“How did you all get here? What happened?” Dean asks._

_Sam responds, “You’ve been out since we took Michael’s grace. We gave the grace to Jack and he was able to get us in here and conceal us from Michael for a short amount of time.”_

_Cas asks, “Dean, are you sure about this? It’ll hold him?”_

_Dean nods, “It has to. Besides, he’ll be a lot easier to control now,” Dean turns to Jack and asks, “How are you?”_

_Jack beams and responds, “I’m good. I’m back to my old self again.”_

_Dean lets out a sigh of relief and says, “That’s good, now all of you get out of my head.”_

**Author's Note:**

> First supernatural fic! Let me know what you think!


End file.
